My Haven On Earth
by Chocolate-Coated-Chocobo
Summary: She's bitter and cruel. She gets you into a LOT of trouble. She's the world's only hope. Occentric YGO. Pairings uncertain. For Dark Magician girl of Chaos
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by and dedicated to Dark Magician Girl of Chaos. You are Soooooo awesome.

**Disclaimer:** I WANT YOU TO SUE ME! I OWN YU-GI-OH! Saying that would be easy, but blatant lying. Dun own YGO, dun sue me. Dun own "In the End" by Linkin Park either, which is this story's theme song.

And now... MY HAVEN ON EARTH TIME!

-M-Y--H-A-V-E-N--O-N--E-A-R-T-H---

"What makes you think you'd be qualified for this job?" the balding man asked me in a bored voice. I made a dramatized point of picking my nose. I smirked inwardly at the disgusted look that crossed the ugly bald man's face.

"Dun' know," I said at length. "Curz' I can type n' I can look real purty."

I was dressed in a baby-tee, black, that was way too small for me and a pair of baggy black jeans that easily eclipsed my ratty tennis shoes. I wasn't sure how on earth my parents managed to get me a job interview at Kaiba corp, but I did NOT want to work at some lame gaming company. Games were for geeks.

"All right, we'll call you," the man said, and shooed me out into the street. I stopped picking my nose, wiped it off on him and happily obligued.

On my way out I managed to collide with an urgent looking highschooler. Ooo, smooth Leah.

"Ow! Hey, stay out of my way!" I growled even though it was totally my fault. The kid, a weirdo with more spikes than I had redstreaks and hair that you'd need sunglasses to look at properly. The kid glared at me with intense eyes. Ouch. You could _murder_ with that much eyeliner.

"_You_ are the one who crashed into _me_," he said fiercely. I laughed. Observant little scamp, eh?

'What's your name Midget? And where you off to in such a hurry?" I ask, easily dodging the question. He literally growls and I can hardly keep from laughing agian. Can you say Gothic Manslave?

"None of your Business," he tells me darkly, and tries to walking past. I latch onto his hair and pull him back. Now he's got a glare that could kill as well as his eyeliner. This is _fun_.

"I work here," I lied casually. "If you want adimittance it is totally my business."

"Well," he said carefully, "I am here to see Kaiba-"

"Of course, this _is_ Kaiba Corp," I interjected cruelly. He shot me a dark look.

"Because his company is in danger again," the Midget finished. I nodded as though I was on the same page as him. Make that Psycho Liar Gothic Manslave.

"Again huh? I'll call Mr. Kaiba," I told him in a skeptical voice. I pulled out my phone and dialed 911.

The Midget gave me a cruel look as I waited on the ringing. Finally, after a long silence, the phone clicked.

"911, what is your emergency?" the receptionist asked me. I looked at Yami.

"Yeah, another whore is stalking Mr. Kaiba, trying to waltz right in the front door. I think he's getting violent," I say in a shaky voice. The look on the Midget's face...

"WHAT! WHY YOU INSUBORDINATE LITTLE BITCH!" the Midget yelled suddenly. I laughed.

"We'llsend someone right over," the receptionist said. "Can I get your name?"

"Yeah," I replied, backing away and trying not to laugh. "I'm Leah Campbell. Like the soup. L-e-a-h, C-a-m-p-b-e-l-l."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Y'alls! We're rolling right into the next one! Dedicated to and inspired by Dark Magician Girl of Chaos.

Disclaimer: Saying I own Yu-Gi-Oh is like saying I own Blimpie or Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends or a car. All ridiculous and near-impossible.

-M-Y--H-A-V-E-N--O-N--E-A-R-T-H---

--Yugi, This is NOT a good idea,-- I insist as gently as I can through our mind link. Yugi gives me a stern look.

-You're just saying that cause she called you a whore,- he says consumptiously. I couldn't help it, I shot him a bitter glare. -Yami, look at her!- he snapped. I looked at her.

She was on that Ra forsaken contraption of a phone. She was sobbing, mascara running down her face in streaks from the tears. She wasn't powerful or bitter anymore. She was a normal, crying girl.

"Stop saying you love me! You don't!" she was yelling in an unnecessarily loud voice. The cops were all milling about, looking busy and ignoring her. A depressed look crossed Yugi's face. I groaned and stood up.

"I caught you with your dick in some chick's mouth and you say you NEED me!" she sobbed loudly, sniffing. I paused only a second, but finished the short walk over to the girl. I snatched the phone out of her hands and held it to my own ear.

"Shut up. My new girlfriend is busy," I said in a low growl and hung up the phone. I held it out to the girl who took it, wide eyed. She stared at me for a long time, breathing still uneven.

"Th-thanks Midget," she sniffed. I gave her an odd look.

"My name is Yugi Motou, not Midget," I told her gently. the girl blinked and nodded.

"Sorry about calling you a whore, and all the other insults," the girl said, sighing. I shrugged.

"I've had worse," I lied. She smiled. Uneasily, but a smile.

"So I'm your girlfriend huh?" she asked me cynically. I fight down a rush of heat to my face.

"It was in the moment. What's your name?" I switched topics politely. Diplomacy, Yami, diplomacy.

"Leah Campbell. Nice ta meet ya Yugi Motou," she said smiling, and held out her hand. I moved to take it, when she suddenly pulls it back. "Oops, you don't want that one," she told me absently, and holds out the other one. Skeptically, I take it and we shake. She has a firm but soft grip.

"So what other insults did you mean?" I asked her dodgedly. She turn a bit pink at the cheeks, blushing cutely.

"Ah, I must've kept 'em to myself. Sorry," she said again. I couldn't help but sigh. What a girl.

"Do you really work for KaibaCorp?" I asked her finally. She blushed again.

"I had a job interview but I don't think I'll get it," she said softly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" I inquired politely. _'You're a perfectly polite and well behaved little girl,'_ my mind added sarcastically.

"I, uh," she said hesitantly, "picked my nose at it," she finished selectively.

"Ew," I said in plain english. She nodded in agreement. Definitely ew. I attract the strangest people.


End file.
